Tale of Two Champions: Mark's Story
by markzilla6895
Summary: The other half of Shalemaster's story.
1. Prologue

_Ever heard of a tale of two teens both sent to other worlds. One powerful being of chaos and law, the other a great hero. Well this is their story, this is their greatest achievements and their greatest failures. This is The Tale of Two Champions._

Mark was up late as usual. Sleep would not come to him, and he was trying to brainstorm new ideas for his stories. He was just chatting online with his friend Sam aka Shalemaster when the power suddenly went out.

"Aw, nuts," he groaned. "Hate it when this happens." He shut the lid to his laptop and climbed into bed. As he lay there, he felt a low rumbling that seemed to get louder.

"That can't be good." Mark closed his eyes only to be wake up a few seconds later to see a bright light in front of him. It appeared to be a vortex and it was pulling him in! He tried to grab onto something, but the pull was too strong and he fell into the hole, which closed up behind him.

Mark floated endlessly in the space. Looking down, he saw he was now naked and covered himself in embarrassment. He started to feel itchy and started to scratch his legs. He then saw green fur growing from it. He could also feel his normally short black hair get longer and turn spiky. He saw his nose turn black and elongate. In front of him was another human undergoing similar changes. The other human vanished as Mark's transformation completed. He then landed on something soft before drifting to unconsciousness.

A few hours later…

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" A familiar voice asked as Mark opened his eyes to look in the face of a well-known blue hedgehog.

"Sonic?!" He leapt up in surprise.

"How do you know my name?"

"You're famous! I'd know you from anywhere!"

"Well, thank you. And you are?"

"I'm Mark. Call me Markie and you die."

"Okay. So how you'd get here, Mark?"

"I doubt you'd believe me."

"Try me," Sonic crossed his arms.

"Well, I was at home when this weird portal opens up and I fall through it, then my clothes vanish then I turn into this and then I wake up here," Mark said in one breath. He panted to catch his breath.

"I think you should go see Sally. But first, you need some shoes and gloves at least. We can't have you completely nude, can we?"

"Guess not."

Sonic took off his gloves and handed them to Mark. "Here, you can have mine."

"Thanks."

"Now about shoes. I think Amy's got a spare pair." He started to walk away.

"Cool." Mark ran up to him.

The two began to walk up the streets of New Mobotropolis.


	2. Amy and Sally

Mark followed Sonic to a nearby house. Sonic winced as he knocked. He stepped aside as a flash of pink zoomed past him and tackled Mark.

"Oh, Sonic!" A female voice squealed.

"Over here, Amy," Sonic said.

"Limbs…crushing…" Mark groaned.

"Oops, sorry!" Amy got off him and giggled. "So what's up, Sonic?"

"My friend here needs some shoes. You're not tackling me?"

"Eh, have enough energy for one tackle," Amy shrugged. "So let's get your friend some shoes." She dragged Mark inside, with Sonic following. They reached Amy's room, Amy then started to dig through a chest.

"How about these?" Amy offered him some boots.

"Boots aren't my thing."

Amy dug through the chest more. She fished out some shoes that looked like a cross between Sonic and Shadow's.

"How about this pair?" She asked.

"Those are perfect!" Mark said in excitement. Amy handed him the shoes. He quickly got them on after getting some socks.

"You look so cute!" Amy said.

"Thanks. So what's happened recently?"

"Well, Monkey Khan has returned and told us the Eggman Empire has been usurped by someone called the Iron Queen," Sonic explained. "Khan and I are gonna travel to New Megaopolis for recon."

"Cool! Can I join?"

"Sorry, kiddo. Freedom Fighters only." Sonic zoomed out. Mark pouted.

"Aw, no fair!" He groaned.

"Well, you can always join," Amy said, rubbing his shoulders.

"Really? You think I'm Freedom Fighter material?"

"Of course."

"Well, where do I sign up?" Mark asked.

"Let's go find Sally."

"Okay."

Soon…

Mark and Amy found Sally chatting with Tails and Rotor at the castle gate.

"Hey, Amy," Tails greeted the two. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Mark," Mark said nervously.

"This little guy here wants to join the Freedom Fighters, Sal," Amy continued.

"Is that so? You want to be right in the face of danger?" The chipmunk asked.

"You know it!" Mark said, obviously pumped.

"Then let's go for a walk," Sally put her arm around Mark's shoulder, and started to lead him toward the outskirts.

"Why are we leaving?"

"If you want to be a Freedom Fighter, you got to take a test."

"Bring it on!"

"Good. We're here," Sally stopped. The two were standing in front of a positively dangerous obstacle course.

"Think you're up to the challenge?" The princess asked.

Mark cracked his knuckles.

"Let's do it to it!"


End file.
